User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Nargacuga (5th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the Swift Wyvern, Nargacuga! Monster Hunter World: Iceborne Equipment Interesting Facts About Nargacuga Order: Saurischia - Suborder: Wyvern Feet - Infraorder: Unknown - Superfamily: Pre-Wing Legs Wyvern - Family: Narga *Nargacuga is a Flying Wyvern species that mainly inhabits the Great Forest. It has also been reported in other forested areas such as the Old Jungle, Jungle, Old Swamp, Swamp/Marshlands, Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Misty Peaks, Jurassic Frontier, Ancient Forest, Coral Highlands, and Guiding Lands. **The Research Commission's Fifth Fleet have recently reported that Nargacuga is in the New World. *Nargacuga is nocturnal, meaning it mostly hunts at night. From it being a night stalker, Nargacuga's eyes and ears are highly developed because of this, making it vulnerable to loud noises and bright flashes of light. **It is recommended that hunters refrain from using either Flash Bombs or Flash Pods on Nargacuga because it becomes too unpredictable when it is blind. **Sonic Bombs and Screamer Pods can stun Nargacuga if used at the right time, but it'll become enraged immediately. **It doesn't make a nest for itself, so to avoid confrontations with other monsters, Nargacuga sleeps in the treetops. *Unlike other Flying Wyverns, Nargacuga has black fur and scales adorning its body, giving it an appearance similar to a Fanged Beast. Nargacuga's fur keeps it warm, protects it from water and moisture in its environment, and helps it to blend into the shadows. It's also glossy and resilient, it fends off claws and fangs. **Depending on the season, Nargacuga's fur can take on a blue bay color. There aren't many in existence, and there is a less than 1% chance of even encountering a thoroughbred. Alongside palomino or white fur variants, the blue fur variants are one of the rarest variants out there. **Nargacuga's fur is made of keratin and many Flying Wyverns have such "feathers". *Nargacuga didn't evolve armor plating because it would hinder its movements in its environment. Nargacuga is a swift Flying Wyvern that can move like the wind with the help of its tail. The tail provides balance for Nargacuga as it climbs through branches in trees and leaps around its prey effortlessly. This appendage is also Nargacuga's main weapon, killing small to medium-sized prey in a single swing. It can also crush hunters under the immense weight of its tail. **Nargacuga's body is weaker than other Flying Wyverns from it trading power and size for quick movements. **Nargacuga's tail is about half the monster's length. *Hidden on its tail are spiky scales that it can use to increase its tail's killing power. It can fling these scales at enemies at high speeds. **Usually, Nargacuga leaves them folded since they can easily get stuck in branches. **It usually never uses the spiky scales until it is enraged. **When Nargacuga finds prey or an enemy, it is known to rattle its tail to ready its spikes. *To help it cut through the foliage in its environment, Nargacuga evolved blade-like wings that can cut through plants easily. Although they're mainly used as a tool, Nargacuga will use them to attack enemies and prey alike. **Cuts left behind by these blades can be seen on some trees, indicating a Nargacuga was there at some point. *When enraged, blood flow increases in its body, causing its eyes to glow red. *A researcher and Palico followed a Nargacuga in the wild for several months, and they learned a lot about the species from this one individual. Like Tigrex, Nargacuga isn't a good flyer, but it can silently glide for great distances. **The researcher observed Nargacuga doing something unusual while it was stalking a herbivore. Since it can be hard to see things in a thick forest, the researcher theorizes that by shaking its wings, it produces sound waves that bounce off prey and back to it, allowing Nargacuga to pick up the exact location of its quarry with its ears before attacking. *A Nargacuga's incredibly sharp fang evolved to tear rather than chew and can easily slice prey to pieces. Nargacuga primary prey is Kelbi. *Since ancient times, there has been a village that is in the Great Forest that depends on Nargacuga materials for their needs. Called the Hunters of the Night, or sometimes People of the Great Forest, these people have established a relationship with nature. The Guild hopes they can learn more about how humans and monsters can coexist with each other. **It is said that Nargacuga's materials can change the hunting world for hunters and craftsmen alike. *Nargacuga is ferocious and cunning, preferring to attack the blindspot of hunters. **Reportedly, a Nargacuga took a whole group of Guild Knights when it was first discovered. **Even if its first blow doesn't kill prey immediately, it will constantly attack its victim until the creature it is hunting dies. Videos Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Monster Introduction 1 Nargacuga MHP 2nd G オープニングムービー Monster Hunter Freedom Unite - On Swift Wings (Nargacuga intro) MHFU + HR8 + Long Sword vs Nargacuga -10.22 Monster Hunter Portable 3rd HD Ver. - Nargacuga intro MHP3 HD Ver. - Nargacuga (C006) Monster Hunter 3 (Tri) G - Furious Black Wind (Nargacuga intro) MH3U - Nargacuga (Solo Lance) Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Nargacuga Boss Fight 20 Monster Hunter World Iceborne reveal Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Gameplay Reveal Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Zinogre Trailer Monster Hunter World Iceborne - Nargacuga Boss Fight (Solo Longsword) Battle Nargacuga Monster Hunter Generations Soundtrack MHW Iceborne OST Disc 1 - Red Glare in the Darkness - Nargacuga World Version MHW Iceborne OST Nargacuga Mount Theme MHW Iceborne OST Disc 1 - Red Glare in the Darkness - Nargacuga The Chase Last Week If you missed last week's Monster Appreciation Week, Barioth, you all are still more then welcome to comment on it! Next Week Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs